Complex medical devices are typically created by large companies that have the research and development capabilities to develop the devices. For example, scanning and imaging devices such as fluoroscopes, magnetic resonance imagers, nuclear magnetic resonance imagers, ultrasound imagers, and even proton scanners have been developed. These devices can cost millions of dollars each. Once a hospital or health care facility owns such a device, they usually use the device for years, even decades to recover their investment in the device.
However, once the devices have been developed and sold, there is often little incentive for these large companies to make improvements to their devices. After several years, displays, communication systems, software, and graphical interfaces can become outdated, thereby making the expensive medical devices less attractive to use by employees and diminishing the potential profitability of the devices to hospitals and clinics.
For example, the operation of body-scanning devices can require a large number of operations and controls to properly setup the scanning device for a selected patient and provide the desired images. Most scanning devices have cumbersome, relatively non-ergonomic input devices. Use of these input devices can cause users to become tired. Over an extended period of time, the use of standard input devices supplied with body-scanning devices can even cause repetitive motion problems.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.